Tradición Navideña
by greenlilies
Summary: Quiero a un soldado rubio–Alice le señaló al niño detrás de mí, él se sonrojo–ah, también que me vivamos en una casa en un bosque–esto ya estaba divertido-ah, y una novia para mi hermano, ¡como aquella morena!-ahora si que no le era//para el CCC


**Diclaimer: **nada me pertenece, todo a Miss Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes y la trama.

**Cullen Christmas Contest**

**Nombre del One-Shot:**Tradición Navideña

**Nombre de la autora**_**: **_Cayazly

**Personajes**_**: **_Edward/Bella

**Rating**_**: **_K

**Summary**_(completo)__**: **_–... y quiero crecer de tamaño, pero de tamaño, Santa, no de edad los adultos se amargan con los años... también quiero a un soldado rubio – Alice le señaló al niño detrás de mí, él se sonrojo – ah, también que me vivamos en una casa en un bosque – ya estaba apunto de reírme. Alice se acerco un poco a Santa – además de una novia para mi hermano Edward – ahora si no era divertido.

* * *

**Tradición Navideña**

–

**Bella's POV**

— ¡Swan! ¡Ponte tu disfraz y ven de inmediato!— La voz del señor Banner me sobresaltó de mis fantasías.

Normalmente no me quedaba dormida en el trabajo –excepto aquella vez que fui voluntaria de enfermera en el hospital de Chicago...todo se volvió negro después de allí– es sólo que este trabajo o tortura para mí, era la cosa más aburrida de todos los tiempos.

Yo, era una duende en un centro comercial.

Pero eso no era nada comparado con el tedioso y pesado de Mike que hacía de santa este año. Él no dejaba de decirle a los niños, quienes inocentemente se sentaban en su regazo que, para conseguir chicas lo perfecto seria batear para el otro lado, era gracioso y también un poco perturbador ver como los niños se le quedaban mirando raro, a lo mejor no eran tan inocentes como parecían, al mismo tiempo mi "amiga" Jessica coqueteaba descaradamente con él, sin darse cuenta de su estado de no—lucidez. En cambio yo, estaba dormida con los ojos abiertos, aunque lo que quería era salir sigilosamente a la sala de empleados a quitarme este ridículo disfraz que dejaba ver más de lo debido, en mi mente planeaba mi escape.

Se preguntaran: ¿Por qué Isabella Swan está en el centro comercial disfrazada de duende de navidad, en lugar de estar leyendo relajada y tranquilamente recostada en su casa mientras acaricia perezosamente la cabeza de su fiel perro Jake?

La respuesta sería: Emmett y Rosalie. ¡Dios! No los aguanto, todo el tiempo están haciendo obscenidades por todas partes ¡Cómo si yo no existiera! Ya no podía estar más en mi casa sin escuchar "esos sonidos" o ver a Rosalie corriendo con Emmett detrás cada vez que él le diera un beso especialmente apasionado.

En fin, es por eso estoy aquí sufriendo con un disfraz y un Santa acosador. Al menos me gustaban los niños.

**Edward's POV**

—. ...también quiero una casa con bosque alrededor, donde vivan un barbie y un oso llamado... humm... ¡Emm! Se va a llamar Emm y un lindo so... —la infantil voz de mi hermana menor, Alice, se confundía con la de cientos de niños que esperaban su turno para hablar con "Santa" mientras que yo escuchaba con infinita paciencia su absurda y extensa lista de navidad.

Hoy como todos los años íbamos al centro comercial a ver a "Santa", era como una especie de tradición antes de navidad, Alice "sabía" que ese santa no era el verdadero, sino que era uno de los miles de los miles de Santas que iban para la tierra a recoger las listas de niños como ella, para llevarla al santa verdadero. Me enternecía la inocencia de los niños, ellos sí que tenia imaginación, aún recordaba cuando era yo quien se sentaba en las piernas de santa para pedirle pistas de carros, bicicletas y cientos de tontos regalos y también recuerdo la decepción que me llevé cuando a los 7 años me enteré de que Santa no existía.

Suspiré cansinamente, la fila para ver a "El Barbudo" estaba un poco larga comparada con las filas de los últimos seis años que había ido con Alice aunque si ignoramos eso todo seguía igual: la nieve falsa que caía alegremente sobre los falsos bastones de dulces y sobre el pasto, la silla de Santa era la misma desde siempre y Santa y las duendes, tenían esa misma expresión de aburrimiento al ver a los niños, un par de ellas me miraron intensamente cuando discretamente nos unimos a la fila.

Alice saltaba tan alto como a sus ocho años le permitían, estaba eufórica y se alegraba cada vez más al notar que su espera se acortaba de pronto noté como ella se quedaba quieta con una rara expresión, giré mi cabeza en busca de lo que había captado su interés y me sorprendí al ver que ella miraba embelesada a un niño pequeño que estaba detrás de nosotros, era rubio y un poco alto para la edad que suponía él debería tener, la sonrisa de Alice se hizo más grande y empezó a hablar con el niño

No queriendo interrumpir su alegre charla busque algo con que jugar y me entretuve con la reacción de las madres y duendes cuando les guiñaba un ojo o les sonreía de lado, era muy gracioso, todas y cada una de ellas se deslumbraba con absoluta facilidad. Solo una se resistió, una señora de unos cuarenta años que traía a una niña con colitas en la cabeza. Le guiñé tres veces con lentitud y con una deslumbrante sonrisa, sólo provoque un sonrojo, luego ella se volteo y evito mi mirada. Me sentí orgulloso por esto así que sonreí un poco más y seguí esperando paciente en la fila.

Cuando me aburrí un poco de este juego y quería darlo por terminado, me di cuenta que quedaba una esbelta duende que miraba a otro lado, tenía un largo cabello marrón y, por lo que pude ver, era tan pálida como yo y como si ella supiera que la estaba mirando ella se volteo y yo… me quede sin palabras. Sólo bastó un segundo para ser yo el deslumbrado.

Era absolutamente impresionante, indescriptible, hermosa, hermosisisima. No, era más que eso y gemí frustrado al no encontrar palabra alguna para describir la perfecta humana que ahora me miraba con intensidad.

Se sonrojo adorablemente al descubrirme mirándola, y sin darme cuenta me quedé prendado a sus grandes ojos chocolates. Tragué seco ella parecía una perfecta estatua allí de pies al igual que yo, ninguno se movía y no me di cuenta de nada, ni siquiera cuando Alice me jaló de el pantalón para que avanzáramos hacia Santa. Una cálida satisfacción recorrió mi cuerpo cuando quede embelesado por la femenina mirada que ella me dirigía, vagamente escuché como desde otro lado la llamaron y ella se tropezó por no querer romper la extraña conexión que había entre nuestras miradas.

Y en ese momento recordé algo que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo...

_Estaba en la sala de urgencias, mi mamá se había cortado profundamente con unos de vidrios y mi papá, que era medico no pudo hacerle la curación en casa ya que no tenía todos los instrumentos necesarios. Mientras íbamos al auto pude ver la expresión del rostro de mi madre, en su adorable rostro había una mueca que sólo expresaba dolor, pero aún así no hacia ninguna clase de ruido, no se quejaba ni lloraba como habría hecho yo, un indefenso niño de diez años._

_Pasaron a mi mamá a una habitación, mi papá que precisamente tenía turno a esa hora no podría estar con ella mientras dormía, así que me encargó como El Hombre que la cuidaría. Ubicaron a mi mami en una camilla, estaba un poco adormilada, creo que la habían sedado, yo me senté en una silla y recosté mi cabeza en el duro colchón de la camilla, podía ver a mamá que me sonreía tiernamente, lamentablemente no pude cumplir mi cargo, ya que me quedé dormido minutos después cuando sentí las tibias caricias de mi madre en mi rostro y sus suaves dedos enredándose en los cortos mechones de mi cabello._

_Me desperté aturdido y desorientado, me restregué los ojos en un intento de que mis ojos se abrieran de una vez por todo y noté que estaba acostado en la cama donde había dormido Esme. No la vi, ni a ella ni a nadie, me asusté un poco, aunque jamás lo iba a admitir, luego me asuste un poco ¿Y si a la pequeñísima bebé Alice que estaba tibiecita dentro de la barriga de mamá le había pasado algo? no quería perderla, me había encariñado con ella desde que me dijeron que tendría una hermanita._

_Camine por los desconocidos pasillos del hospital, debes en cuando escuchaba unos débiles quejidos. Al bajar un piso, unos tistes sollozos llamaron mí atención, parecían ser de una niña pequeña. Movido por la curiosidad, busqué a la fuente de esos lamentos y cuando por fin los encontré me entristecí con la visión: una pequeña niña lloraba con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas y la otra que estaba enyesada la tenía extendida, su pálida piel brillaba por las luces fluorescentes del pasillo y su cabello largo y marrón no me dejaba verle el rostro._

_Antes de que pudiera pensarlo, no se si conmovido por la tristeza que emanaba o porque me parecía linda e indefensa, la abracé fuertemente contra mí y le acaricié el despeinado cabello, por un momento sentí como se tenso y levanto su hermoso rostro de ángel, tenía los ojitos y las mejillas rojas de tanto llorar, se limpio la nariz y cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no era peligroso y no le haría daño se relajo y siguió llorando contra mí hombro. No se cuanto tiempo pasó pero ella por fin dejó de llorar. Pase mis dedos por su húmedo rostro y me llevé con mis dedos todo rastro de sus cristalinas lágrimas._

—_¿Cómo te llamas?_ —

—_ Isa...Isabella_— Respondió_ tartamudeando y pensé que ese en ese era el nombre más bonito de la tierra._

_Cuando quise preguntarle el por qué de su llanto Esme y Carlisle me encontraron, estaban asustados y agitados por mi repentina desaparición y nunca supe porque lloraba._

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando Alice ya estaba sentada en el regazo de Santa pidiéndole cosas. La duende que me había deslumbrado – y que creía conocer – estaba agachada junto a unos niños que se divertían con unos juguetes, que seguro ella les había dado.

—...quiero a un soldado rubio aaalto, Santa, igualito a aquel guapo rubio que está detrás de mi hermano— Como si mi hermana no hablara lo suficiente alto, lo señalo. El niño se sonrojo, parecía una sirena de ambulancia— …y que yo sea su novia y vivamos en el bosque ¿eh, Santa? — Su cantarina risa sonó por el lugar y luego siguió, cabe decir que yo ya me estaba carcajeando allí mismo— también quiero una bola de cristal, como la que vimos en televisión ¡¿Te acuerdas Edward?! – Me grito, yo asentí débilmente — ...déjame pensar... ¡ah! Además quiero poderes de vampiros— "Santa" levanto una ceja— una Barbie que sea novia de un graaan oso y que vivan en una cueva— se acerco un poco más para susurrarle, aunque pude oír todo— Y si no es mucho pedir una novia para mi hermano iría muy bien, se está amargando antes de tiempo... — Sus ojitos volaron por todo el lugar y luego señalo a la duende — ¡Podría ser aquella morena de ojos chocolate! Le iría muy bien a él —

Dejé de reírme abruptamente. Creo que Alice tiene ahora un GRAN problema.

Inmediatamente después de que Alice terminara su absurda lista, la agarré de la muñeca y caminé/huí lo más rápido posible de allí. No llegamos demasiado lejos cuando una voz femenina empezó a llamar a mi hermana, voltee para encontrarme con "La Duende Deslumbradora" mirándome. En su mano tenía una muñeca.

—¡Espera! – se detuvo a pocos pasos de nosotros y le extendió la muñeca a Alice que la tomo en sus manos alegremente y susurro "Nessie" Tuve que evitar reírme por tan extraño nombre.

—Es alto— Le escuché a la morena, mi mirada se poso en grandes ojos que me veían intensa y profundamente, parpadee rápidamente y tuve que apartar la vista de sus deslumbrantes orbes chocolate.

—Yo… he visto tus ojos en algún lado – Me sorprendí al escuchar eso y le sonreí haciendo que un tierno rubor se extendiera por sus mejillas. Titubee un momento y la abracé, ella, vacilante escondió su cara en mi hombro y escuché como un largo suspiro se abría paso entre sus labios.

—¿Por qué suspiras así, _Isabella? _– Le susurré al oído mientras que mi mano se entretenía en los largos y suaves mechones de su cabello. Con la mirada le dije a Alice que fuera a dar una vuelta para que nos diera privacidad, ella sonrió malévolamente y fue a ver unas vitrinas, aún abrazados nos sentamos en un banco que había tras nosotros.

—Tú eres el niño que me consoló en el hospital— Ella me reconoció, la apreté un poco más contra mí pecho, me sentía…ansioso —¿Recuerdas cuando me encontraste? — Asentí a su pregunta y le hice un gesto para que continuara.

**Bella's Pov**

_Me desperté sola. Emmett y papá no estaban en mi habitación ni cerca de ella. Me habían abandonado en este frió y vació hospital con mi pierna rota, sin ningún consuelo, ni siquiera una nota me dejaron ¡Me habían abandonado! Torpemente a causa del tonto yeso salí de mi habitación y vagué por los pasillos deshabitados del piso donde me encontraba, me asustaban los sonidos que salían de las habitaciones ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo?_

_No pude escucharlos más, me atormentaban todos esos molestos quejidos, con cuidado subí y baje escaleras, casi me sabía este hospital de memoria pero no los encontraba, seguí vagando sin rumbo fijo y ya cansada, me senté en un pasillo que no olía a enfermo, era un aroma dulce y me gusto por eso. Perezosamente pegué la espalda a la pared y me acurruque con mi pierna pegada a mi pecho y llore, un largo rato lo hice, sentí como unos brazos me abrazaban, me tense y vi que sólo era un niño que intentaba consolarme, le agradecí mentalmente por eso y seguí llorando en sus brazos y deje de llorar cuando me percate de lo bien que olía aquel niño._

_—¿Cómo te llamas?_—_Su voz infantil era muy bonita._

_—Isa...Isabella_—_Respondí débilmente._

_No hablamos mucho, sus padres vinieron a buscarlo desesperados por su "desaparición". Cuando se fue me sentí rara, rara de rara, no le di más vueltas al asusto y empecé mi búsqueda de Emmett y papá, ellos me amaban y a lo mejor estaban igual o más preocupados que los padres de aquel rubio._

**Edward's POV **

Sonreí al escuchar su relato—¿Encontraste a tu papá y hermano? – le pregunté, estaba curioso por ello.

— Sí, los encontré en ese mismo piso, estaban en la cafetería— Me reí un poco por la cara de indignación de Isabella —Se sorprendieron al ver que había bajado tantos pisos con mi pierna inmovilizada— Su voz se apago y su mirada volvió a embelezarme.

—Vamos a… presentarnos formalmente – Ella se mostró confundida, pero cuando captó lo que quería decir se mostró divertida— ¡Empiezo yo! —Dije con voz suave, sabía que le gustaría—Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen y tengo dieciocho años – le extendí la mano divertido y ella la tomó gustosa.

—Hola, Edward. Me llamo Isabella Swan y tengo dieciocho años también, pero jamás me llames Isabella… prefiero Bella— sonrió de medio lado.

—Mucho gusto, Bella – Estreché su pequeña mano y luego entrelace nuestros dedos — Si... oye, ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café? — Pregunte expectante

Se lo pensó un momento para luego se sonrojarse.

—Claro— Dijo y fue a cambiarse a no se donde.

Con la mirada busque a Alice que estaba con él rubito de hace un momento, la llame, que equivocado estaba, yo que pensaba que esta tradición era ridícula.

—Gracias Alice— Le susurré bajito.

* * *

¡Gracias Ale (Princesa Lúthien) por ser mi Beta!

Uff, me duelen las manos de tanto escribir las tengo acalambradas (lo escribí rápidisimo), y eso que apenas sobrepasa las cuatro paginas... xD

Si les gustó, dejen un review** no sean tímidas, **y si les gustó, gustó,dejen un review igual y voten por este fic. ;)

_**¡Feliz navidad, gurls!**_


End file.
